Anything But Simple: Watanuki's Date
by TrueDespair
Summary: DouWata. A three-part side story. See Watanuki. See Watanuki react to being asked on a date by Doumeki. See Watanuki realize the true nature of being in love. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Finally! I got part one of Watanuki's date finally done~! *dances* I have a bit of a cold right now so i spent all of my energy to finish this. (if it wasn't for Fanfiction's messed up glitch i would've posted this sooner -and i know i'm not the only one-)

And this is going to be on Horitsuba academy for a reason. ^_^

I hope you all like it. It's going to be a three part story so i'll try to finish this as soon as possible.

And guess what: we have a twilight fan amongst the TRC fandom! why do you ask? Because i checked the poll status and **one** person voted for Twilight!vamps is greater then TRC!Vamps. *OMG!* Now i don;t mean to offend that person in any way shape or form but it's one vote from the total 42 votes (thus far) so it's quite a shock. ^_^

**Warnings: MalexMale love and language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Watanuki's Date part one: loving**

**

* * *

**[After school]

Watanuki was waiting patiently (or as patiently as he could) in front of Doumeki's locker. He crossed his arms in mild irritation as he saw other students walking down the hallway but couldn't see the stoic teen in sight.

"Come on you jerk!" Watanuki muttered out. "I know that Kurogane-sensei should be done talking to you by now!" He checked the hallway clock and sighed as the hands were barely moving from their position ten seconds ago. "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"If I wanted to, I wouldn't be here now."

"WAH!" Watanuki jumped a good two feet into the air before falling to the tile floor. He groaned in pain and glared up at the person who would dare make a comment like that out of the blue. "_Doumeki….._"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Shaking his head, Watanuki sighed in defeat; not in the mood to scream and yell like he usually does. "Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore. You'll just piss me off anyway." He then frowned. "What took you so damn long?"

Doumeki leaned his head just slightly in the direction where he was. "Kurogane-sensei was talking to me about a certain issue and he had to repeat himself because Himawari's cell phone went off and she almost chatted for a half hour." Then he rolled his eyes as Watanuki's expression went from mild anger to surprise. "Don't tell me that it never occurred to you that Himawari can be like that right?"

Watanuki scowled at that sarcastic question. "Oh shut up! I was never thought she would do that is all okay!" He then huffed as he noticed that they might be the only students in the school at that point. "Fine! As long as you didn't do anything stupid; then I'll let it slide."

"No; doing something stupid is _your_ thing, moron." Doumeki stated.

Growling at the stoic teen, Watanuki grabbed him by the collar. "What was that, you jerk!"

Then sounds of gigging reached their ears. They both looked down the hallway and saw Yuuko covering her mouth while trying to look professional. As if she was professional at any point during the school year.

Letting go of Doumeki, Watanuki nervously smiled and bowed to the chairman as she was making her way toward them. "Ah! G-good afternoon, Yuuko-sensei."

Doumeki dust his uniform off and nodded. "Yo."

"Ah, good afternoon you two." Yuuko smiled. "I trust that you had a great day at the academy today?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yep!" Then he glared at Doumeki. "But it would have been better if this dope wasn't pissing me off!"

Doumeki made a small noise before looking at Yuuko. "I was with Kurogane-sensei. He wanted to talk to me about an issue he was having. He just had to repeat the whole thing over because Himawari was chatting to someone on her phone."

Yuuko nodded. "I see." She then turned her attention to Watanuki. "I wouldn't worry about where Doumeki is or what he's doing. It's not like he's out with some girl." She smirked evilly at the thought. "Unless….."

"NO!" Watanuki cried out. "THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN SO GET YOUR EVIL HEAD CHECKED!" He the gasped suddenly as he felt arms wrapped around his chest. He also felt a warm body pressing against his back. He looked behind him and saw that Doumeki looking as blank as ever but saw a bit of calmness in those eyes. (**1**)

"Calm down; Yuuko-sensei was only kidding." Doumeki said. "Besides why would I want a girl when I have you?"

Watanuki stiffened. "…..Don't say things like that. You know I don't like it when you say mushy things like that." Despite the _obvious_ lie he just told Doumeki, he had a small smile on his face.

Yuuko cooed happily at them. "I see that you two are as happy as ever." She then smirked. "So where are you two going this evening~?"

The spazzing teen suddenly looked up and saw the knowing look that the chairman gave him. "Uh…well you see…it's like—I mean-um…" For some reason he just couldn't get his words out.

So Doumeki decided to talk for him. "We're going on a date tonight."

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki in utter disbelief. _'A date?'_

Yuuko's knowing look then changed to a slightly surprised expression. "Oh, a date you say. And where is this date going to be at?"

"Wait! What are you talk-"

"It's a surprise." Doumeki interrupted swiftly.

"Oh-ho~! Trying to spice up the outing huh? Nice move Doumeki." Yuuko praised the stoic teen.

"Hello! Am I freaking invisible here!" Watanuki yelled out but was ignored…as if that never happened before in his life.

"Well I hope that you two have a wonderful time tonight, but don't stay up too late. From what I heard young people like you two need as much sleep as possible. Don't want to be tired the next day like a certain cooking teacher at this academy." She playfully warned them.

With Watanuki still in his arms, Doumeki nodded. "Okay."

"HEY!"

Yuuko and Doumeki looked at Watanuki who wanted nothing more than to scream.

"Who the hell said anything about a date! And what's with you telling these things at the last minute!" Watanuki wiggled his way out of Doumeki's arms. He then turned and glared at the other teen.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "So you don't want to go out?"

Watanuki frowned as his face started to turn red. "T-That's not what I'm saying here!"

"So you do want to go out."

"LISTEN TO ME YOU JERK! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING!"

Yuuko-sensei watched the argument with a smile as Watanuki started to wave his arms frantically at Doumeki who in turn plugged his ears; promptly ignoring the shouts and yells that came his way. Not wanting them to miss out on their date, Yuuko sighed loudly; catching the two teens' attentions. "As much as I want this funny charade a while longer; I'm sure that you two students don't want to be in a school at night; am I right?"

Huffing in disbelief, Watanuki crossed his arms. "I guess. Since the jerk did plan this thing all by himself; it would be dumb of me _not_ to accept the invitation." He then pointed at Doumeki accusingly. "So you better damn appreciate it, you jerk!"

Doumeki's eyes widened for a mere second before slightly smirking at Watanuki. "Whatever you say."

Yuuko smiled. "I guess I'll be leaving the building as well." She then walked away with a wave. "I hope you have fun tonight~!"

Watanuki sighed but smiled. "Have a good night Yuuko~!"

Doumeki just nodded.

When the chairman left their sights, Watanuki turned to Doumeki with a raised eyebrow. "So, are we going or not?"

* * *

[Several minutes later]

The two teen were walking from the academy and were en route to the city. Surprisingly, Watanuki didn't say a word to Doumeki.

Though with Doumeki holding your hand in a loving manner, it was hard to speak regardless.

Unable to take it anymore, Watanuki sighed; making Doumeki look over at him. "Do you have to hold my hand like that? It's not like I'm going to run away from you or anything." He grumbled out.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with it? If so I can just let go—"

"No!" Watanuki suddenly cried out as he tightened his hold on Doumeki's hand. "It's not that. I'm just saying why do you have to, okay?" Then he shook his head. "Never mind; forget I said anything." He then looked away.

Sensing Watanuki's inability to say what he knew he was thinking, Doumeki leaned over and kissed him on the head. "There's nothing wrong with just holding hands. But I wouldn't let other people's opinions get in the way of your happiness."

Watanuki looked at Doumeki incredulously. "…Doumeki…"

"Besides, it's rather sad to see you go into your emo corner anyway." Doumeki added in.

"I DON'T HAVE AN EMO CORNER, YOU JERK!" Watanuki shouted out while still holding to Doumeki's hand. "Besides why should I care what other people think; I'm with you aren't I?"

"…." Doumeki couldn't argue with that logic. But with every piece of logic, there is a flaw. "That may be true but do you value it?"

Watanuki shifted his eyes. "Of course I do."

"Really?"

"What's with you? I just said I do." Watanuki didn't know what was going on with Doumeki. He just doesn't understand the guy.

Finally giving up on the argument, Doumeki sighed. "Fine."

* * *

[In the city]

The two finally got into the city with no further discussion. They stopped a couple times to view several stores, landmarks and a couple of malls. As the sun was setting on the horizon, they continued to walk further into the area.

"So, where are we going? It feels like we're just moving in circles." Watanuki stated.

Doumeki looked around. "We're almost there." As soon as he said those words he suddenly stopped.

Watanuki, not knowing the other teen's sudden stillness continued to walk until he was pulled back roughly; feeling a bit of pain on his shoulder joint. "OW! What the hell you jerk! Are you _trying _to kill me!"

Doumeki didn't respond but pointed up with his free hand for Watanuki to see.

Reluctantly, Watanuki looked up to where Doumeki was pointing. It was a sign; a sign that filled the top half of the building but it wasn't what surprised Watanuki. No, it was the name that surprised him. "It's—it's—"

Doumeki nodded.

"Yep, the '_Cat's Eye café'._"

**END OF PART ONE**

**

* * *

**

(**1**)- just an FYI i really don't know the actual color of Doumeki's eyes. They could be white for all i know. (and the anime didn't help much either)

**D****on't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote vamp poll in my profile**

A/N: *Sneezes* *coughs* *sniffles* sorry, I'm not feeling very great but at least i got this thing done. (for some reason i get a bit more motivation when I'm sick: who knew? XD)

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	2. Caring

Whoo~! Part two up~! And i have the motivation to write again~! ^_^ I hope you all like this~!

**Warning: random OC (and no this OC will NOT appear in any of ABS story/side stories again. sorry to disappoint you ^_^) language and other stuff**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

[**Recap]**

_Reluctantly, Watanuki looked up to where Doumeki was pointing. It was a sign; a sign that filled the top half of the building but it wasn't what surprised Watanuki. No, it was the name that surprised him. "It's—it's—"_

_Doumeki nodded._

_"Yep, the_ 'Cat's Eye café'_._"

* * *

**Watanuki's Date part two: Caring**

**

* * *

**Watanuki could only stare in wonderment as people walked in and out of the famous café in the city. He just couldn't believe it; here he was at night _with Doumeki_ in front of the most exclusive café that ever existed; the _Cat's eye café_.

The _cat's eye café_ was known as the most go-to destination by both tourists worldwide and locals in the area since the city was founded. With its homemade pastries and tea imported from many countries; it gained popularity very quickly. Plus it was the hot spot for those couples who are dating.

It was even rumored that a certain chemistry teacher was offered a job to be the baker before turning it down and went to the Horitsuba academy instead. However it was never really proven.

* * *

Having enough of Watanuki being in la-la land, Doumeki nudged the slightly shorter man. "Hey, are we going to go in or are you just going to ogle at the place some more?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Watanuki glared at Doumeki. "I was not _ogling_! I was just in shock on why the hell would you pick this café of all places! And why did you?" He could've crossed his arms right then and there if not for one minor fact.

His hand was still held by Doumeki's.

Doumeki shrugged. "Beats me." In truth, he picked the café as the place to go on a date because Himawari suggested to him. She said that Watanuki would always talk about wanted to go there about never had the time to. He almost wasn't into the idea until Himawari said something that made him change his mind.

* * *

[Flashback]

"_You know; I think it would be a nice change of scenery for the two of you." Himawari softly smiled as she sat in Kurogane's gym office chair. The pair was waiting for the teacher to come._

_Doumeki shifted his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"_

_Giggling, Himawari placed her hands on her lap. "I mean that since you two have gotten together, I never seen you actually take him out to anywhere. So when you think about it, maybe if you do, Watanuki would be much happier."_

"…_.you think so?" Doumeki asked with a bit of uncertainty._

_Himawari nodded. "Of course. Besides as long as you're with him; he always will be."_

[End Flashback]

* * *

[Back to the pair]

Pulling Watanuki's hand, Doumeki started to walk into the café. "Let's go."

Watanuki gasped as he was more or less dragged in. "Hey! Don't pull me as if I'm on a leash!"

Some of the people around them just stopped and stared as they saw a blue-eyed teen screaming at a slightly taller teen who promptly ignored him and saying only a few words that angered the first teen further.

Once inside, the two were immediately greeted by a waitress who was wearing a white shirt with a short black skirt, long stockings, black high heels and a tag that said _'Christie' _on it. She also had black hair which was tied into two pigtails and purple eyes.

Watanuki looked away in anger and embarrassment while Doumeki didn't even bat an eye.

Christie bowed politely at them with a professional smile. "Good evening and welcome to the cat's eye café: the best pastry and tea place around. Would you like booth or table tonight?"

Doumeki shrugged. "Don't know." He then glanced at Watanuki who was surrounded by an aura of jealousy. He decided to ignore said aura. "Hey; do you want booth or table?"

Getting out of the negative aura, Watanuki slightly frowned at the taller teen. "How the hell should I know? You pick; I don't care." He looked away as Doumeki raised an eyebrow at him.

Yep, it was totally _not _jealously.

"Ah, if I may," Christie intervened. "There is a table by the window if you like." She looked a bit nervously at the two. "Or not; it's your choice." She never had a pair of customers like them before, it was rather unnerving to be the one in the middle; but hey whatever gets her paid anyway.

Doumeki sighed as Watanuki's apparent mal mood before turning his attention back to the waitress. "We'll take the table by the window."

Christie nodded but her eyes held uncertainty. "Of course." She gestured them to follow her. "This way please."

* * *

As the three walked to the designated table, Doumeki could feel Watanuki's grip on his hand loosening. It was the only time he felt like their world was slowly coming apart.

After they got seated at the table, Christie gave them each a menu and smiled. "Here you go guys; and just to let you know that there is a special on selected desserts. If you pick one then you and your friend will get a couple of secret surprise gift bags~!"

Watanuki perked up a bit by the statement. "….what are the desserts that were selected for the gifts?" The thought of getting a gift did make him smile a bit and he guessed that he's here with Doumeki; he might as well get something out of it without the jerk getting it for him.

….Not that he minded getting anything from him.

Christie smiled brightly as she pointed to some of the pastries the café had to offer. "Well there's the crêpes, the devil food cake, bean paste bread and the chocolate fondant." She leaned back to let the customers look at the menu. "And if you two pick the same thing; it's half off~!"

"…." Doumeki looked at Watanuki; ignoring the stares that he know he was getting from girls at other tables. He sighed; it always happens wherever he went. Girls would just come in swarms and just try to ask him out; thinking that they actually had a chance with him. It's not he doesn't like girls; he just like Watanuki more. However how _that _happened was beyond even him. Nonetheless, he was happy with him. If only it was mutual.

Watanuki was looking at the items with a light frown. He can hear the girls at other tables just talking about Doumeki and how they should ask him his name or asking him out. It had this way for as long he has met the jerk. There are days that he wondered 'why even bother being with him?' but he knew the answer time and time again.

He didn't want to be alone, like on that day. The day that he almost-

"Excuse me sir? Did you find what you want to order?"

Watanuki blinked as he looked up at the waitress who was looking at him with concern. He was about to open his mouth when Doumeki beat him to it.

"I wouldn't worry about him. The moron's always had his head in the clouds." Doumeki crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the blue-eyed teen. "Makes his friends wonder what goes on in his head."

Normally Watanuki would shout at such an accusation; but he just looked at Doumeki with angry eyes. He then smiled at the waitress. "We'll have the chocolate fondant please."

"And would you like something to drink with the fondant?" Christie asked as she wrote the order on a pad.

"Hot chocolate." Doumeki opted. He then slightly glared at Watanuki. "With marshmallows, please."

"Ah! Excellent choice; the nights have been getting much colder lately." Christie giggled as she put her hands on her hips. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." She waved as she left the table.

Watanuki waved back timidly before looking darkly at Doumeki. "What is it this time?"

"…You were thinking about that day again." Doumeki stated. He frowned as Watanuki flinched. "I knew it. And the fact that you feel very insecure with me proves that too."

"Oh come off it! Like that bothers me anymore!" Watanuki then leaned his arms on the table. "Besides that's behind me now. I have friends; people who care about me and…you. So why would it bother me now? It doesn't." However his sad tone betrayed him as he could feel tears stinging his eyes. "I-it just doesn't."

Feeling a bit bad for making Watanuki depressive, Doumeki reached out his hand and placed it over Watanuki's in a loving manner; letting out the smallest smile he can muster. "I know it doesn't; but you're still hurting a bit from it right?"

Nodding, Watanuki wiped the tears from his eyes. "Y-yeah. It does hurt." He knew that his voice was breaking a bit. "B-but I don't care. I'm here aren't I? I mean as long as I'm alive; everything's fine right?"

Gripping Watanuki's hand gently, Doumeki took it and kissed the back of it softly. "Just because a person is plainly alive doesn't mean that they're actually living life. Sometimes it takes one person to make them see that life is worth living for. No matter how stubborn they are; okay?"

Laughing in a bittersweet manner, Watanuki smiled. "I never thought I would see the day that you of all people would make _me_ feel better." He placed his other hand on his chin. "But for your sake you better be right." He smiled at Doumeki; feeling a bit better. "Though I wish there weren't many girls staring at (_you_) us."

Doumeki scoffed. "Who cares? This is _our_ date, remember?" He retracted his hand from Watanuki's but leaned forward and tapped his finger on the blue-eyed teen's nose. "But I think you being all jealous make you rather cute."

Watanuki blushed as he gritted his teeth. "_I'M NOT JEALOUS AND I AM NOT FREAKING CUTE!_"

"Keep telling yourself that, moron!"

"_YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! DO YOU KNOW THAT?_"

* * *

Christie held a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate as she saw the scene played out near where she was. She smiled softly as she saw one of the shorter customers starting to flail his arms around while the taller customer plugged his ears while other customers just stared at them with either amusement or irritation.

"Wow, I guess they are the ones Yuuko-sensei was talking about the other day." She mused playfully. "It's too bad that I graduated from the academy. It'd be nice to see them more often." She wished she had a camera so she can show Yuuko the _wonderful _moment the two customers were experiencing.

* * *

[Later]

Watanuki sighed as he pushed his plate with a smile. "That was delicious~!" He had to admit; it was the best fondant that he had ever tasted and the hot chocolate made it better.

Doumeki nodded as he took a sip from the mug. He agreed that the café's reputation for its pastries and desserts was well received. However nothing will ever compare to Watanuki's version of the chocolate fondant. His cooking always had heart and soul into them; that's how good they are.

Christie came back to their table with the check and what seemed to be two medium bags. "Hello again. Is everything alright here?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yup. The fondant was great and the hot chocolate was sweet~!" He then noticed the bags. "Hey, what are those?"

"Oh these?" Christie smiled as she gave each of them a bag. "It's the secret special gift bags remember?"

"…." Doumeki eyed the bags. "Are they free?"

"That's a dumb question to ask." Watanuki retorted as he gulped down his drink.

Christie laughed as she placed the check on the table. "Of course the bags are free. They hold something very valuable inside so you won't get ripped off or anything." She then clasped her hands. "Well here's the check and I hope you have a good night~!"

Watanuki and Doumeki waved as she left the table for the last time.

As she left their sights, Watanuki reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. "Okay then. The total is $12.65 the-" He stopped short as he saw a twenty dollar bill along with a ten dollar bill as tip already there. He looked up to see Doumeki putting _his_ wallet away. He sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

Doumeki shrugged. "I think it's fair. I _did_ invite you so it's the least I can do."

Watanuki almost felt like crying in joy. "….Doumeki…."

"You can always pay me back anyway." Doumeki helpfully supplied.

"DAMN IT! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'LL PULL THAT CRAP!" Watanuki yelled out as Doumeki stood up from his chair; taking the bag with him.

"Let's go."

"And where exactly are we going now?" Watanuki rudely asked.

Doumeki looked at him. "My place."

Watanuki blushed with nervousness. "W-why would we go there?" He took his bag and stood up nonetheless. Then he saw the faintest smile he has ever seen on Doumeki.

"The night's not over yet."

* * *

**END OF PART TWO**

* * *

I think i had too much fun with this one but who cares; it's my story~! Yay~! XD

**Please review, check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	3. Understanding

Okay guys, last part up~! I know that it was been a while since i posted for this story but I had to concentrate on the main story that this side story come from. ^_^

**Warning: Language and angst**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy the last part of the story~!  
**

* * *

**Watanuki's date part three: Understanding**

**

* * *

**[Recap]

_"Let's go."_

_"And where exactly are we going now?" Watanuki rudely asked._

_Doumeki looked at him. "My place."_

_Watanuki blushed with nervousness. "W-why would we go there?" He took his bag and stood up nonetheless. Then he saw the faintest smile he has ever seen on Doumeki._

_"The night's not over yet."_

_

* * *

_[A little while later]

For one reason or another Watanuki soon found himself following Doumeki to his place; while holding hand with him of course. He just couldn't wrap his head around what the stoic teen had just said. Why on earth would he go to Doumeki's place of all places….not that he _wanted_ to but was nonetheless curious.

"Hey, Doumeki…" Watanuki finally spoke up as they entered Doumeki's front yard. "Just what exactly do you mean when you said 'The night's not over yet'?"

Doumeki pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. "It means what I said moron." He ignored the shouting he received from Watanuki for that comment as he pushed the front door open. "Besides, I have something for you."

Watanuki stopped shouting as he heard the other teen. "Eh? You got something for me." He shook his head. "Wait, _you_ got something for _me_? It must be 2012 right now. Shizuka Doumeki is actually giving me something for a change." It would have been very funny to hear if Watanuki didn't sound serious at the statement.

Rolling his eyes, Doumeki pulled Watanuki inside his house. "Don't make sound so unbelievable. I _can _give back; I don't feel like it." He tossed the key somewhere as he led Watanuki inside his house. "So, this is my house. Feel free to do whatever you like."

Grumbling, Watanuki took a look around the main part of the house. "Wow Doumeki, for a lazy slob, this place actually looks clean and decent." He took a seat on one of the cushions chairs that the stoic for some reason had while said person went into the hallway; probably to change into something more comfortable. While he waited for Doumeki to return, he looked around the room and saw some pictures hanging on the wall. Upon closer inspection, he saw that they were pictures of his family when he was young.

He knew it was because he saw a young kid with the same expression as him on most of them.

However, the longer he looked at those pictures, the lonelier he felt. He didn't have much pictures of his own family. His parents died in a car wreck when he was young and the fact that he had this faint ability that no one else had wasn't helping either. At elementary school he would often get teased or ridiculed at; from as little as name-calling to as grand as bruises and black eyes. His foster parents never knew of his grim ordeal but even if they did; they wouldn't help him. They would just say something like 'Buck up sport; things will be alright'.

But from elementary to middle school, it wasn't alright. In fact, it was getting worse.

It got up to the point that Watanuki was questioning his value of life; wondering why he was still breathing and enduring all of that pain. Eventually; that thought became into action as he was going to end it all by ending this so-called great life he lived. So, on a rainy day some odd years ago, he was standing on a bridge over a flowing river. With fear but at the same time fierce determination, he closed his eyes and started to lean forward.

And that's when _he _came into the picture.

* * *

[Years ago]

"_What are you; some kind of moron?"_

_Feeling a twitch in his eyebrow, Watanuki opened his eyes and looked over at the side of the bridge to see another boy (more or less his age) just staring at him with weird look on his face._

_Glaring at the intruder, Watanuki huffed. "What's it look like? I'm killing myself you idiot!" He didn't know why he told that person that bit but the sooner he get this out in the open the sooner he can go back to what he was doing in the first place._

_What Watanuki said to that kid didn't disgust the kid; more like it made him curious. "Really? I wouldn't have figured it out." He said in a sarcastic tone. "It was so obvious since you're a coward and just quit while there's still hope."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME ABOUT HOPE, YOU JERK!" Watanuki snapped. What that kid said made him so mad that he jumped back on the walkway of the bridge with dark eyes. "I've been made fun of ever since I can remember! For years, I have been alone and I have had it! I have no friends to talk to; no family to love me and no one understands how much I'm freaking hurting inside!"_

_A clash of thunder was heard as Watanuki was finished with his yelling and was now deeply breathing with watery eyes; however on one could tell since it was raining outside. He then looked at the kid who didn't even have a reaction; if anything he just raised an eyebrow._

"_Are you done?" When Watanuki nodded, the kid sighed. "Look, I wasn't trying to piss you off or anything. I was just curious. I mean, it's not every day that a kid like you would choose a bridge of all places to die; and a low one at that. So I figured; 'hey, why not'?"_

"_So what, I'm just some kind of entertainment to you?" Watanuki angrily asked. He had enough of this kid. Who does he think he is; just being here and talking as if he knows everything? He doesn't! No one does; that's why he's better off alone._

_The kid shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe I just wanted to talk to you. I've seen you before in the hallways of our school sometimes. I just didn't think we meet under the rain like wet dogs."_

_Watanuki looked down as a small wave of sadness rushed through him. "Yeah, well nobody asked you to be out here in the rain." He grumbled. "So why don't you just go home and have some sweet treats or something?"_

_The kid seemed to think over that proposal before nodding. "Yeah, you're right." Then out of nowhere, he grabbed Watanuki's arm and started walking. "Come with me."_

"_Hey wait!" Watanuki shouted. "I said _you _should be home eating sweets not us!" He tried to pull out of the kid's grip but to no avail. Finally, Watanuki sighed and frowned. "Can I _atleast _know the annoying jerk who's taking a stranger to his own house?"_

_The kid slowly stopped; making Watanuki stop as well. He turned his head and gave him the faintest smile Watanuki has ever seen. "Name's Shizuka Doumeki."_

_Watanuki blushed as an unknown feeling took over his heart. "Um…Mine's Kimihiro Watanuki."_

"_Ah. As in 'April 1__st__' Watanuki (1)?" Doumeki asked; earning a brighter blush from the other kid. "I see. Nice to meet you Watanuki."_

_The blushing kid just nodded. "Yeah, yeah just take to your home or something….I'm getting cold." He wrapped one arm around himself as the dampness of the rain and the chill in the air finally sunk in._

_Doumeki nodded. "Right. Come on then." He then continued to drag Watanuki to his house where their odd friendship started to develop and eventually even an odder relationship was formed._

_

* * *

_Watanuki shook his head with a bittersweet smile. "Doumeki; you insensitive lifesaver. Never thought in my wildest would a person like you would be my freaking angel from who knows what place you came from."

"Would you prefer if I was a woman at the time?"

The boy yelped as he looked up and saw Doumeki wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts. He blushed as he found out that he was staring at him a bit too intently. "Yeah, like that will make me feel any better that day." He then leaned back on the seat as he sighed a bit tiredly. "So….?"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "So what?" He dodged a cushion pillow that was thrown at him. "Oh, you mean that." He then said smartly as he went back into the hallway.

Watanuki grumbled under his breath. "That damn jerk." He then smiled as he heard loud shuffling coming from he should guess Doumeki's room. "I wonder what that idiot got me." He placed a finger under in his chin as he thought. "It could be some sort of food….nah he must have ate it before school; knowing him and his appetite." He then narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe he made me something." He then scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah right; the closest he has ever made was that cake in cooking class that looked like some sort of monster."

As Watanuki was pondering what was Doumeki was going to give him, said person finally came out of the hallway with a big box in his hands. The stoic teen just stared as Watanuki was still in what most people called 'thinking mode'. Suddenly feeling a bit humorous, Doumeki walked up to Watanuki and graciously dropped the box on the teen's lap.

"Ow!" Watanuki screamed out as he felt a bit of pain from that course of action. "What the hell Doumeki?" He glared up at the person only to see a small smile on his face. "….what?"

"Nothing." Doumeki shrugged. "It was just hilarious to see you yell like a girl sometimes." As quick as that smile was on, it was wiped off when he took his seat next to Watanuki. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it."

Still glaring at the stoic teen, he started to open the box. He took the lid and was surprised to see what was inside. "No way…." Watanuki then had the biggest smile on his face. "You got my favorite manga series in here! And a couple of cook books too!" He then looked at Doumeki with a confusing expression. "But….why?"

Doumeki rolled his eyes. "I figured that you didn't much from me in the past couple of years so I wanted to make it up to you."

With Eyes widening, Watanuki smiled fondly at the stoic teen. "R-really?"

"Plus, with this I wouldn't get nagged out from you when Christmas comes around."

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" Watanuki yelled out as he shook his fist at the teen. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?" He grumbled as he took one of the books and started reading it.

"Hard to say. I guess it all started when I took home a suicidal kid that rainy day years ago." Doumeki crossed his arms and he leaned back. "By the way, where is that kid nowadays? He seemed to have disappeared."

Chuckling, Watanuki gently wacked Doumeki on the head with one of the books. "_Hard to say_. Maybe you pissed him off way too many times and left. Then for some reason _this_ person came along and thought 'yeah, I think I'll stay for a while'." He then placed the box on the floor and scooted over to Doumeki's side. He then laid his head on the stoic teen's shoulder; sighing tiredly.

"Sleepy?" Doumeki asked.

"….Yeah." Watanuki responded with a yawn. "That so-called date you dragged me to have drained more energy out of me then school would ever do. You're a whole new problem altogether."

Ignoring the last part, Doumeki placed a hand on Watanuki's head with a loving manner. "Want to sleepover here?" He then blinked when Watanuki looked away and muttered about something. "I'm sorry; what was that?"

"I said 'are you sure you want me in this house?'" Watanuki angrily said. "You never even invite me to your place since that day; it's always my house we go to for almost anything."

"You never really asked." Doumeki softly answered. "So, did you want to or not?"

Sighing, Watanuki got up and stretched. "Yeah, yeah. I'll stay for the night…as long as you don't try anything funny. I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." Watanuki playfully warned.

Doumeki nodded. "Sure." He then got up and started walking side by side with Watanuki down the hallway. "I got some spare clothes for you if you want."

Watanuki scoffed. "Let me guess; they're from your dad right?"

"…."

"You're really an insensitive lifesaver, you know that right?" Watanuki then blushed as Doumeki's hand seemed to have slipped quietly into his. "And a hopeless romantic."

"I don't see you complaining about it." Then Doumeki blinked. "Then again, you have been complaining a lot anyway so it wouldn't be surprising."

"….You just wanted me to explode, do you?" Watanuki muttered out loudly. Then he gasped when he felt cool lips touching his forehead. As those lips went away, Watanuki can only gap at the guy before him.

Doumeki then nodded. "Yep, that shut you up." He then let go of Watanuki's hand and went into one of the rooms leaving a silent Watanuki behind.

Finally letting those words sunk in, Watanuki blinked before growing. He then stomped to where Doumeki was with an angry aura surrounding. "YOU JERK! YOU DON'T JUST KISS AND LEAVE ME HERE! HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

* * *

Eventually, the two dozed off in Doumeki's bed. The stoic teen had his arms wrapped around Watanuki's waist as the slightly shorter teen had his head on Doumeki's chest. They slept peacefully as the moon rose to its peak and the only sounds that were heard were crickets chirping in the distance.

However just behind the window of Doumeki's room, there were two shadows leaning on the glass as hands barely touched the surface. As those shadows saw Watanuki smiling in his sleep, both of those shadows had smiling faces. They looked at each other before they hugged in joy. Then they slowly faded away into the night.

Silently content that their only child was happy at last.

* * *

**END **

* * *

Well, i hope you all like this side-story. Not sure if I'll do anymore but let's keep that hope up for the future~! ^_^

(**1**)- Since i'm trying to make the setting here in japan of all places, some people would know the meaning behind one's name. ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
